1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a printing system and a printing method. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a printing system which, when a special printing job, for example, printing printing data on a designated paper, is required by a user, prevents other printing data ordered by other users from being printed ahead of the special printing job, thereby improving a convenience of a printing operation and saving time and resources for the printing operation, and a printing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional network printer shared by a plurality of users, it is inconvenient when one of the users wants to perform printing under a special condition other than a general condition.
For example, in order to print printing data on a special paper, such as an envelop, an overhead projector (OHP) film, a B5 paper and a color paper, first, the user goes to the printer to set the special paper in a paper cartridge and returns to the user's computer to transmit the printing data to the printer. However, while the user, who has set the special paper in the paper cartridge, is coming back to the computer, another user may transmit another printing data, so that the another printing data is printed on the special paper instead of printing the printing data on the special paper. As a result, both users have to repeat the respective printing after setting again an appropriate paper. This situation disturbs favorable printing and causes a waste of time and resources.
In order to prevent this situation, recent printers are equipped with a hard disc for saving or storing the printing data. Therefore, when transmitting the printing data, a user can select a function of saving or storing the printing data in the printer. Then, the user sets the special paper in the printer and orders printing and selecting the printing data through a display of the printer. However, there still exists a problem that another user may transmit another printing data while the user, who has transmitted the printing data first, is setting the special paper and searching for the stored data through the display. Since the another user's printing data can be printed on the special paper, even the printer capable of saving the printing data cannot completely solve the above described problem.
Furthermore, when a user stores the printing data using the printer capable of saving the printing data and moves to the printer, if the printer has already received a plurality of other printing data from other users, the user has to wait until the other data are all printed. Therefore, the user has to wait for printing of the stored data and also, other users' data still can interrupt while printing the stored data.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a solution for the problems caused when printing under a special condition is performed, to thereby improve efficiency of a printing operation and to prevent the waste of time and resources.